Second Chance
by Brooklyn1143
Summary: Esther has watched over Rebekah for over a thousand years slowly become more and more like Niklaus with every heartbreak. To prevent that she gave Rebekah back the only thing that could save her. The love Niklaus had long since take from her. Rated M because I'm paranoid. Rebekah/Alexander Klaroline, some Kennet and maybe some Katherine/elijah. Hope you enjoy it :)
1. Prologue

_**Rebekah Mikaelson. Some say she's evil. Beyond remorse. Beyond redemption. Like the rest of the Mikaelsons, she gets what she wants regardless of what she has to do, who she has to hurt, who she has to kill to get it. But really, all she is is a girl. A girl who lost her mother too young and loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her. A girl who died too young and has lived too long but even though she has lived a thousand years, hasn't lived at all. And in the end nothing is more important than the bond of family, so she has allowed herself to simply exist for a thousand years, for every time she begins to really live, the opportunity is taken away. In the end, she's just a girl with hopes, with dreams. A girl who deserves to love and feel love returned. Rebekah Mikaelson is a girl who deserves a second chance.**_

* * *

**The Original witch sat and watched as Niklaus and Rebekah had another of the famous falling outs. When will they learn? Niklaus that Rebekah is not a game. Not a loyal hound that will agree with him with every move he makes. He cannot simply expect her to comply and put her down when she does not…**

**Drop them.** Niklaus said, trying to remain calm, as Rebekah held up the two bags of the doppelganger's blood.** I mourned you! My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again! **She cried, failing miserably to keep her emotions under control. **Put the blood down Rebekah, there's good girl.** The elder said, trying again to maintain her calm composure though clearly nervous. **It's always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol me! I've loved you through everything and you don't even care!** The younger cried, even more hysterically. Her hysteria increasing opposite of Niklaus's patients. **Drop them! ** Her son screamed, finally losing his patients all together. **You want your family? Here's your family!** The young girl said as she threw the doppleganger's all over the walls then threw the empty bags defiantly on the floor. Rebekah didn't even have time to react as Niklaus flashed over to his sister with both hands around her neck. **You know what Rebekah you're right. I don't care. From this moment on you're not my family, you're not my sister. You are nothing.** The man said as held the blonde just above the grounds, between her desperate gasps for air. And then after a detached look from the elder Mikaelson, with a quick motion the sickening sound filled the air as Niklaus snapped his sister's neck and dropped her carelessly on the floor.

**And Rebekah, that she cannot rely on her brother. That for her own sake she has to let her brother go and find happiness far away from him. For though Niklaus does truly love his sister, as he does all his siblings, he feels it better to lose them on his terms than on theirs and refuses to let the latter happen. And if someone walks away it always has to be him. He could not show Rebekah that he loved her more than anything because he always has to be in control and he could not allow anyone to have a hold on him. Niklaus had done this to his sister. Never allowing her to find love and stay in love, for he fears that if she does he will lose her forever. That she'll move on and forget all about him. No, that wasn't an option to Nik. She can't leave him like the others it's as simple as that. He made her like this. After losing her one true love she is so scared that she'll never find another person who will truly love her that she gives her heart away carelessly only to have it broken time and time again. Always torn between ruthless, stone-cold soldier Niklaus has taught her to be and the free spirited and passionate girl she truly is. Though Rebekah is at heart peaceful and a lover part of her is now a monster. For that is the only thing that guards her heart. For every time she loves and loses it adds another layer of that cold stone around her heart. Unlike Niklaus the stone wall comes down and she does love recklessly but when she is not, the stone heart is all she has. I've tried ending her life with the others. Taking the monsters that are my children out of this world but I could not. Since I cannot my only option is simple. I must take the monster out of Rebekah. I must give her back what Niklaus long ago took from her. It is her only hope. **

* * *

For there a while was nothing. She was just floating in darkness. No thoughts no memories just... nothing. And then every so slowly her eyes fluttered open and the pain emanating from her neck. For a few blissfully clueless moments where she could not remember what happened. But unfortunately it all came back, Nik's heartbreaking words, his cold hands tight on her throat, that horrible snap as he unremorsefully broke his only sisters neck, and then nothing. A horrible darkness. How could he do this to her. She stood by him through everything! She always had. She stood up for him when no one else would. She loved him when no one could understand why. He had locked her in a box for 90 years and she looked the other way. He murdered their mother and lied to her for over a thousand years and yet her loyalty still remained unwavering. He killed man whom she had ever loved. Always for some stupid excuse after another. He had kept her on the run for over a thousand years. when members of the counsel kidnapped her and Caroline and he had to choose whom to save, He chose that pathetic baby vampire over her! She stood by him and a damn near stranger over his own sister. She never would have done that. And did she hate him for it, did she leave him and turn her back on him like any other would have? No she stayed. She forgave. And she went on loving him. How could he choose his hybrids over her? How could he throw her to the side so easily and pretend she was nothing more than a perfect stranger on the side of the road? No this could not be happening, it had to be some horrible nightmare. Maybe if I just close my eyes and count to ten I'll wake up and Nik will be right back on the couch drawing picture of his baby vampire just like every other day, She thought. But ten seconds had passed and she was still here. Reality set in and she realized it was true. Her worst nightmare had finally come true and she was all alone. Every time she had sacrificed her happiness so her brother would not have to feel the loneliness was all in vain. He had left her. And she was alone. **I have to get out of here, **she decided to herself. ** There has to be somewhere in this one pony town I can go. I'll be fine**, she said aloud trying to convince herself of something she knew she would never truly believe. She flashed up to her room and grabs her suitcases. Tearing her room apart and throwing it into the bags as the tears streamed down her face and her body shook with the uncontrollable sobs. **I'm all alone. Mother please come back to me. Please Mother I need you. I can't do this alone. Please. ** She cried out to the only person she could ever really count on for comfort. The one she knew would never leave her. Even though she had tried to take them from this world she never would have left Rebekah to face an eternity alone. But even this joy Nik had taken from her. Rebekah lost her mother too young and it had been her brother that had taken her away. She had to learn all the things only a mother was supposed to teach her daughter her own. She learned of self worth and dignity from the various women her brothers had brought around her over the centuries and learned of love only from brothers who thought it a weakness. Rebekah fell to the floor shaking uncontrollably with the sobs of despair, heartache, and complete loneliness. **Please Mother I can't do this Please. What is eternity when spent alone. What is the point? Why did this happen to be. I can't be alone Mother please! **She cried out hysterically once more. Then she heard a strong voice behind her as a shoulder rested comfortingly on her shoulder, **You need not** **worry my love, you will never be alone again. **Rebekah turned around hesitantly immediately recognizing that voice. It had been the same one that had visited her in her dreams for the centuries. The voice that brought her endless happiness and despair in equal measure. And the voice she never thought she'd here again. The being helped Rebekah up and turned her to face him. **Alexander? ** The vampire asked not believing her eyes. Surely this was a trick, a hallucination of some sort. **Yes my love, it is I. ** Her true love said, caringly, **I am here and will never leave you again.** He finsished pulling her into his strong arms and caressing her hair gently, trying to calm the astonished blonde. She did not know how nor why but she knew one thing at the moment. Her true love had returned to her and she would never let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: Thank you for all the personal messages about the Prologue and those who followed this. It means alot. I hope you like this chapter. Rebekah and Alexander catch up on the centuries of seperation... well started to catch up. haha but don't worry it gets very interesting in the end. Sorry in advance for the slight cliff hanger. Hope you like reading it as much as i loved writing it 3 _**

* * *

**_I really Did believe Alex when he said he loved me. _**_Rebekah told Stefan, her expression held a mixture of pain and love. __**He promised we'd be married, we even picked out a church San **_**_Vittor in Brienno, _**_She went on smiling yet tears were ever present in the corners of her eyes. Stefan nodded faintly smiling, silently supporting her as she relieved her story. __**I buried him. Even after everything I laid him to rest in the place where we were to be married. What kind of hopeless fool does that? **__Rebekah finished, nearly choking on tears during the last words of her tale._

_Esther watched as her daughter retold and relived the story of her lost true love. Esther could blame Niklaus for killing Alexander and taking him away from Rebekah for the rest of eternity but she knew he was truly the one to blame. She knew she could blame no one but herself. She had caused this when she turned her daughter into a vampire all those years before. It was not Niklaus's place to fix her daughter's broken heart; It was her own. __**What kind of hopeless fool does that? **__She heard he broken daughter say. __**Not a fool Rebekah. A fool would not have realized what she had lost. A fool would not have realized that it was not truly his fault, but the fault of the curse place upon him. No my dear you were not a fool, you knew to love and knew to forgive, which makes you the wisest of us all.**__ The witch said wishing more than anything her daughter could hear her._

Rebekah stood there, locked in his embrace, her head against his chest and her arms wrapped tighly around his waist, as if he would disappear the moment she let go. Finally she looked up to his face, still as perfect as she had remembered. **How is this possible? ** She asked almost in a whisper, still unsure if this was just another dream, the same as all the others she had had for the last 900 years. **Your mother found me on the other side. For the last 900 years I have been watching over you my love. Watching as your heart was broken and wanting nothing more than to dry the tears from your eyes and return the smile to your beautiful voice, wondering how any man who was fortunate enough to have you in his arms would ever willing leave them. For 900 years I wished for a way to rewrite history to one where we would still be together and the hunter's curse never existed and never tore us apart. Your mother saw my pining, saw how my heart broke more and more with every tear you cried, and she devised a plan to return me to you. To save you from ever experiencing the pain of a broken heart again. **Alexander replied to hear, holding his breath as he awaited her reaction. How could she forgive him when he could never forgive himself for what he did to her? Surely she would turn him away as soon as she once again remembered what he had done. Though it was only seconds later that she spoke, it seemed like her response would never come as he stood there hand on her cheek, staring pleadingly into her sparkling, blue eyes, and praying desperately that she could find away to love him as she once did.

**My mother hates me, **Rebekah said disbelievingly,** she would never do this. She tried to kill me, why would should want me to be happy? She hates me.** She repeated.

**No Rebekah, she does not hate you. She hated herself for putting you through a thousand years of heartbreak. She hated herself for turning you into a vampire. She hated what your family, Niklaus and Kol in particularly, had become but she would never hate you. She watched as you slowly lost hope in love with each heartbreak and feared you would become like Niklaus and close your heart away fearing it would only be broken again. So she struck a deal with the witches on the other side to send me back to you to save your humanity and prevent another Niklaus from the world. **

Rebekah listened, slowly believing the words that he said. He was here after all, and only her mother had the power to make that happen. ** How did she do it? Are you a vampire now as well?**

**No my love, she and the witches brought me back to life as an immortal being. I am as any other human with the exception that I cannot be killed. The witches saw how pure you were when we were together and said that as long our love prevailed, they would allow me to live. ** He couldn't believe it. She still looked at him as if nothing had ever happened. She still loved him. How she could over look his past wrongdoings he did not know. One thing, however, he was sure of. He would spend the rest of eternity making it up to her and proving her was worthy of her forgiveness, even if he was not certain he was.

**Well then darling, it seems you'll be sticking around for a bit so we must find you some proper attire for this century. ** She said with a playful smile as she pulled him in tightly for a long overdue kiss. His lips met hers with equal urgency. And suddenly every thought he had vanished until the only thing occupying his mind was how much he truly loved and missed her. He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to him, his other hand running gently through her perfect blonde hair and her arms laced around his neck running her fingers through his long, black hair. _We must do something_ _about the length_ she thought and laughed inwardly. Smiling against his lips as he kissed her passionately, she wished they could simply stop time and stay in this moment forever. Finally after several moments she broke their embrace realizing that they were still in Nik's house and she did not know when he would be returning. **As much as I hate to stop this moment we must go. We are still in my brother's home and I cannot let him know of your presence just yet. **The blonde said suddenly becoming worried of what Klaus would do when he finally did learn of Alexander's return. They could not keep him hidden forever and her brother would not be happy with the old hunter's reappearance considering Alexander was part of the plan to kill them. Her brother was not a forgiving person, and that fact was not by any means hidden. As if reading her mind Alexander tightened his arms around Rebekah trying to ease her worries. **Do not worry my love. Nothing, not even your brother will ever keep us apart again. **He told her though even he was a little worried about what would happen when her brother inevitably learned of his return. **WE cannot keep this hidden long Alexander, and Niklaus will surly try to kill you again. **Rebekah said beginning to fear the worst. **We will cross that bridge when we come to it love. And you forget I cannot be killed this time. ** Alexander said with a smirk, trying desperately to lighten the mood and bring a smile back to her face. **Besides, I believe you mentioned that my appearance is a bit outdated? **He said finally succeeding in his quest to lighten her mood. She could not help but laugh at the falsely confused look that graced his gorgeous face. **Only by about 900 years darling. **She replied through her laughter. **Well then, my love, I suggest we get to it. ** Still laughing Rebekah turned and grabbed her bags wondering to herself why in the world she had so much stuff. She decided to leave Klaus a note to have his hybrids bring the rest of her things to her new house, a mansion Elijah had bought her not too far from the Bennet witch, just in case this happened. **First things first, **she said with a smirk,** we must get you a haircut. **Alexander snapped his head quickly took look at her, clearly not excited about the idea. ** Please forgive me darling but that most certainly out of the question **Rebekah could not even try to contain her laughter at this point and threw her arms around his neck, catching him by surprise and crashing her lips on to his. Recovering quickly from his initial surprise, he smiled, laced his arms around her waist, and returned he kiss with as much intensity as possible. _It has been way too long Alexander _, the vampire thought to herself as she played with the leather medallion around his neck and she ran her finger through his beautiful black, _okay maybe we don't have to get it cut right away_, not able to hold back laughing at these thoughts. Soon they were both laughing, so caught up in each other's presence neither noticed as the silver hunter's medallion fell quietly from around his neck an onto the floor by the bed. **You will never know how much joy it brings me to see that smile once again on your face my love. **Alexander said lovingly, stroking the blonde's cheek gently. The beautiful vampire felt her dead heart skip a beat. She couldn't even put into words how much love and, for the first time in 900 years, true happiness she felt at this moment. At this point it did not matter how much heartbreak and loneliness she had felt over the past centuries because if she had not her mother would not have given Alexander back to her. She would have had no reason to. Even seeing impossible things happen every other day it seemed, she never imagined having him back with her, and that unbelievable feeling was worth all the pain it took to make this possible. She would never trade this moment with him for a lifetime with any other. **I can't believe this is really happening Alex.** She said almost in a whisper while burying her head deep into his chest. The hunter pulled back only so he could see the girl's beautiful face. **Look at me Rebekah, **he said putting his fingers under her chin and gently raising her face to meet his eyes. **I have waited nine hundred years in despair thinking this moment would never come but now it has and I would die again before spending another day without you. I promise you from this day until the end of time, I will never leave you again. Now that I was able to make you happy once more, I think this is a good time to mention I will do anything you want my dear but my hair just cannot be cute. **Said the hunter with a smirk. **Fine you win for today Alex but I have tomorrow and the next day, and the day after that**, Rebekah mocked with a playful smile. Before she had time to react Alexander had thrown her bag over her shoulder and gathered her in his arms, laughing with a devilish smile gracing his features. Her arms went instinctively around his neck but she groaned sarcastically. **You do realize this is the twenty-first century right love? Not that I do not enjoy being in your arms; however, I am perfectly capable of walking myself, **the blond vampire said falsely outraged. The handsome hunter laughed deeply, **Oh I know you are my love but I suppose you could call me a bit old fashioned. **Now it was Rebekah's turn to laugh, as he carried her away from her brother's home she felt both happier and safer in his arms than she had in her thousand years of existing.

The irritated hybrid passed through the entrance followed shortly by a rather furious blonde vampire. **What do you mean she's gone Klaus!? **She said trying her hardest to keep her anger to a minimum, failing but trying none the less. **Exactly what I said love; She got on my nerves one too many time, I snapped her neck, she left. It's quite simple actually. **Klaus said, turning around with that signature, infuriating smirk. Caroline turned her back to him, closed her eyes and counted to ten, trying desperately not to smack that look off of his face. She turned around with her best Miss Mystic Falls smile. **Well Klaus you being the overbearing, control freak you are must have some idea where she went. Care to share? **Klaus smirked once again., wondering why in the world this girl wasn't the least bit afraid of him and why he always let her get away with it. **Well sweatheart, she left me a note telling me where to bring the remainder of her things. If you would like to assist me in packing it up and delivering it to her, by all means have at it. **Said the smirking hybrid. He certainly had no objections to spending a little time with the beautiful vampire in front of him. Without even waiting for her response he turned on his heels and started walking towards his old sister's room. **Ugh, you're insufferable** he heard her grumble trying to suppress his laughter as he heard her rather loud footsteps follow him up the stairs. She was acting a bit like a five your old but he found even this side of her absolutely adorable._ Honestly Klaus? _He thought to himself. _Get a grip mate, You're supposed to be the ruthless, caring hybrid. Start acting like it? What is this baby vampire doing to me! _He walked into Rebekah's room absent mindedly still having a strong internal debate about the blonde that followed him into the enormous room. **Where are her suitcases? **Caroline said with her arms crossed firmly over her chest and a rather irritated look on her face, breaking him away from his internal reprimanding. **There are probably some under the bed love, I'll check the closet. ** The blonde angrily walked over to the pink canopy bed and knelt down to look for the luggage. As Klaus switched on the closet light, something gleaming under the bed caught Caroline's eye. She reached under the bed and grabs the shining round object. She had never seen anything like it before. It was a silver pendant bound to a leather strap. The shining pendent was covered in some sort of ancient, undecipherable symbols. Though it was kind of eerie looking, it was also strangely compelling and elegant. She turned it over and expected the foreign words on the back. **_Et DucemVenántium. _**They looked like the words out of Bonnie's spell book. _Latin maybe? _Caroline thought trying to make sense of it. **Klaus? **The vampire called out. **What is it, Caroline? ** He said walking out of Rebekah's enormous closet with three bags full of clothes. **What do you make of this? **She said holing out the medallion to him. He froze in front of her slowly taking the necklace in his hand and turning it to read the back. Sure enough his suspicions were confirmed. This was a hunter's amulet, but not just any hunter. This amulet belonged to Alexander. _How is this here? Rebekah could not have possibly kept it after his burial. For he had seen this medallion everyday for over 50 years as Alexander and his brothers tormented his thoughts. He had memorized everything about those men as day after day they tried desperately to drive him over the edge, trying to find any possible way to make the torment stop. _**Klaus? **Caroline said again breaking him out of his thoughts. **What does it mean? ** Klaus stood there for a moment but then slowly looked up to her for a second a look that appeared to be a mix of anger and confusion passed across his face before his mask of indifference appeared again. still moving the medallion in his hand, he began to speak. **Well my dear, I believe this means our day just got a bit more interesting.**

* * *

**_Well I hope you liked it. Be sure to leave a review, good or bad. The good reviews make me happy and the bad ones just help make the next chapters better :) Loved adding in the small bit of Klaroline in this chapter. and by the way for those who didn't translate it the words on the back of the medallion ( _****_Et DucemVenántium) is latin for "The leader the Hunter" Lastly is there any particular ship you'd like to make an appearance in the next couple chapters? I hope to write stories like this for most of the ships but I have to finish this one first. _**

**__****_Sound Track:_**

**__****_1. Here- Rascal Flatts _**

**__****_2. Let em bring Mountains- Lindsay Bruce _**

**__****_3. Little Things- Ed Sheeren _**

**__****_4. I won't let go - Rascal Flatts_**

**__****_5 Then- Brad Paisley _**


	3. Chapter 3: Like We Never Said Goodbye

_**Authors note :) Sorry for keeping everyone waiting for this chapter so long, finals and writers block and whatnot but I hope you love it:) Alos I am looking for a cover photo for this fic so If you have one that you made and want to submit it you can email it to me seriousstudent12 I promise I'm not totally lame that's just the email I give colleges and school stuff lol. you will recieve credit for anything you send me. Keep in mind though that the Reuniting of the formerly lost loves was extremely hard to write and scenes like that are probably my greatest weakness, haha so sorry if it's not the best but I promise I will get better in time. In the reviews I actually got a question about Delena happening and all I can say for right now is that Stelena and Delena fans are in for a big surprise in upcoming chapters so keep on reading :) Hope You enjoy the third chapter of Second Chance. Here it is and I also promise to make the chapters longer because I know their a little short right now.**_

The Original sister has never been known for her patience. In fact her passion and impulse typically overtake her in most situations. Reuniting with Alexander was in no way an exception . Not five seconds after the door of her new mansion had closed, Rebekah began to release all of the passion and longing that had been pent up for the last 900 years. Throwing her bags into the mudroom by the door, the blonde vampire quickly turned around lacing her arms around her long lost hunter's neck, he hands wasting no time finding his long, black hair**. ****_Dear God This is happening. He's even sexier than I remember! _**** She **suppressed the giggle that threatened to escape her lips and ruin their moment . _ This man looks like a time capsule from the 12__th__ century _ she thought to herself though she certainly did not mind taking in every detail about this gorgeous man. The way his raven black hair, half pulled up, made his green eyes look like the most gorgeous of emeralds. His tight fitting, dark brown man shirt with a loose fitting belt looked amazing against his olive and showed his well define, perfect chest. He was also wearing his old dark brown canvas pants which his ass looked great in, by the way. Rebekah actually did giggle slightly against his lips at this thought. _ Where is his medallion, _ she wondered but didn't give it much thought because this amazing man was such a damn distraction. She decided she was done thinking and closed the infuriating space between their lips not taking long to deepen their kiss.

Taking less than a millisecond to realize what was happening, the hunter's hand soon found their way to Rebekah's hips and pulled her impossibly closer to him. Using her vampire speed, Rebekah flashed him against the wall next to the swirling staircase on the other side of the living room. Alexander still trying to comprehend what he had ever done to earn her forgiveness and undying love. _He had done so many terrible things, he had lied, he had plotted against her family, against her. He had put a dagger in her heart for God's sake. How could she give her love to him so unconditionally when he was so undeserving? He quickly pushed those thoughts away. This was her night and he was not about to ruin it for her. For now he would just show her exactly how much he loves her and spend the rest of his existence proving to both her and himself that he had earned her love. _Running one hand over her back with his other pressed into the small of her back, pressing her body even closer to his. **I've missed you so much my love, **he mouthed against her soft lips. Her mouth curled into a beautiful smile as she pulled back away from her very confused lover. **I'll love you forever and always Alex, ** she said with a huge smile on her face before quickly reclaiming his lips with hers. This time it was he was the one to flash them up the stairs and her who ended up against the wall. She looked at him quizzingly **Well, my dear I may not be that much like an ordinary human **Alex replied chuckling a little at how adorable she looked when she was confused. That didn't last long however, her confused expression was rapidly replaced with the devious smirk that seemed to run in the Mikaelson family and she flashed them the rest of the way to her enormous bedroom at the end of the hallway. He refused to let her do all the work and carried her to the bed pulling the canopy curtains shut as she gently pulled him on top of her. She closed her eyes as his lips trailed her jaw bone, down her neck, her collar bone stopping at the hollow of her throat and looking up at her mischievously. She smirked back at him running her hands down his back until she met the rim of his shirt. Slowly he found her hands sneaking underneath the thin fabric feeling the perfect abs, and drawing light circles on his hard chest with her fingers leaving a trail of fire everywhere she touched. He moved to help her remove his dark brown, man shirt. She arched he back ever so slightly as she felt his finger tips burning the skin at the hem of her dark red dress shirt before he removed the offensive garment. He stopped for a moment locking his eyes with her in a captivating gaze as if asking for her permission _Damn it Alexander always the gentleman._she said lightly amused at the thought of chivalry in this day and age but thankful for it at the same time. She nodded for a moment replacing her smile with a genuine, human smile he so loved to see grace her face. He rose up allowing her to remove the belt and jeans from his waist. He cupped her face and held he gaze for a second before crashing his mouth on hers and ran his tongue across her bottom lip gently asking for permission to claim what was his. She parted her lips to allow him in and began to explore his familiar mouth. They became lost in their sweet battle of tongues back as Rebekah leaned back on the bed and felt his weight gently on top of her with his hands on either side of her head. Moving one hand to his face gently stroking his jaw line and the other to the back of his neck puling him closer and deepening the kiss even more. She felt his hands move down her back stopping at the top of black pencil skirt and close her eyes as he moved it down her legs before removing it all together. He slowly stroked the newly exposed skin of her legs taking his time, slowly driving her insane. She arched her back as he began to kiss the bare skin of her cousin, pulling a light moan from her lips and making her feel like no other man ever could. How she ever made it these past 900 years without Alexander was a complete mystery to her. She regained control too stubborn of course to allow him to have this much power. She undid the cloth belt removing skillfully from his waist, his brown pants soon to join most of their clothes. Another Mikaelson smirk crossed her lips as she began to place strategic kisses on his hard chest, this time it was her pulling a soft grunt from his lips. They once again leaned back Rebekah shivering as his hands softly trailed up her spine. It did not take too terribly long for their underwear to join the rest of their clothes beside the bed. Her legs intertwined with his as he finally giving in to her desires and fully connecting with her. He maintained a slow pace once again gently driving her insane. Her fingers slightly dug into his shoulders trying desperately to find a release for all the passion that welled inside and he drove her close to the edge. He finally quickened his pace bringing them both over the edge breathing heavily, Alexander with light scratches down. The raven-haired hunter rested his head in Rebekah's sweaty shoulder as the both came down from their extreme high. ** I love you so much Alex. ** Rebekah whispered as she tried to steady her breathing . ** As I love you my dear. I have missed you more than my words could ever express. **Alexander replied, in complete aw of how amazingly beautiful this women under him was, and reaffirming to himself once more that he would never let her go again. He had never been so certain of anything in his life. He moved them so that he was laying on his back with her head resting peacefully on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her. She moved her arm so that it was draped over his chest next to her head. She was so desperately in love with this man it made her chest ache. ** I've missed you as well Alex ** she whispered followed by a yawn. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, his own personal angel laying on his chest as strands of her gorgeous blond her fell in her face and she peacefully drifted off to sleep, a small, human smile on her lips. For the first time in 900 years everything was right in their worlds. They were finally together. Finally Happy. Finally at peace.

* * *

_Beware my daughter; this love will not be easy. There will many a trial and tribulations but you must overcome. In this moment you have what others can only dream of but it does not come without it's downsides. Hold on through the storms my dear, for there is one coming fast. Remember not only to hold on to your love but your family as well, for when those to clash it may seem as though you have to pick between the two but keep in mind there is always a silver lining. A balance. All you have to do is find it._

* * *

**Where are we going Klaus? Prom is one of the last human right of passage I have left and I have to be there to make sure nothing gets in the way of that. I only have two weeks to perfect it and I don't have time to go on one of your world domination **said the very stressed blonde. **We're going to find a very old witch who can help us figure out how this ended up in my home. **The impatient hybrid said holding up the medallion for her to see again. **Isn't that kind of your problem? Why are you dragging me along? **She huffed.

_This woman shall be the death of me. She is so utterly insufferable. _He thought to himself. In any other circumstance, if she were anyone else he would have ripped he pretty little heart right out of her chest agesago. But she wasn't anyone else. She was Caroline. And as much as she got on his nerves and as much as she pushed him to his very limits he loves that she is so fearless with him. Unlike any other creature he had ever faced, vampire, werewolf, and humans alike, she did not cower at the first hint he might get agitated. She did not fear that he would snap at any moment and end her life. She was not easily seduced like every other female he had charmed in his past thousand years of existence. Every woman he had set his eyes on over the past millennium either had two responses to him: They instantly feared him for his reputation ( He loved it that way), or they practically threw themselves in his bed (also a satisfactory response.) He was o.k. with that however no one ever presented a challenge to him, no one ever interested him until this infuriating, annoyingly beautiful baby vampire walked right into his life. And even though she pushed him to his very limits he could not resist her allure . He found he interesting. He found her absolutely gorgeous. He found her perfect. But he was Klaus Mikaelson, the Original and deadly Hybrid. He had spent his thousand years building up this wall and shielding his heart from anything that gave the slightest hint of being able to break it. He did not care. He did not care. His heart was stone. And that is how he needed to keep it.

She sighed again snapping him out of his inner monolog and bringing him back to reality. **As persuasive as my threats can be, I think she may appreciate you talking to her and getting the information would be a much simpler and faster process sweetheart. ** He said with his signature smirk quickly replacing his contemplative countenance. ** Fine, ** she relented slightly seeing his logic though he should have asked her help instead of just assuming she would help him. **Where exactly does this witchy voodoo lady live? **His smirk spread even wider and he repressed the laugh that was desperately trying escape his lips. **Witchy voodoo ladies* **he smugly corrected her **Their names are Aldiana and Madolina Periguni, they originate from a small town in Italy called ****_San Vittor Brienno, _****though they now reside not too terribly far. Memphis I believe the name is. ** He finished without giving her much time to respond to his corrections. **Excuse Me! **She said not even attempting to hide her shock and irritation. ** I told you prom was in two weeks and I need to be there to make sure nothing messes it up! I don't have time to go on some crazy witch hunt in Tennessee for God knows how long. Take me back Klaus. ** She said determined, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her chin in a confrontational gesture. He actually did chuckle at this. **This planning has got you to tightly wound love, I think a couple days off might actually work in your favor. You can come home with a refreshed mind and a whole new set of eyes. You may even thank me for getting you out of small town Mystic Falls for a few days. ** He persuaded her. Caroline contemplated this for a few minutes. Maybe she had been working a little too hard, and maybe just maybe the stress of it all was beginning to get overwhelming. Perhaps he was right, this may be a good thing. **Fine ** she sighed ** Maybe a break wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, but don't hold your breath on that thank you. **She turned her head and rested it it on the window watching all of Virginia's beautiful scenery pass by in a blur. He chuckled a little seeing her this way. Letting go for once in awhile. He could think of worse ways to spend the next few days than in this beautiful woman's company. One thing he was positive of, spending this trip with Caroline would be nothing less than eventful. Once she turned away he replaced his smirk with a smile. A genuine, human smile that those closest to him wish for to return to his face, for it is such a rare occurrence. He for a rare moment looked genuinely happy.

_**Well folks what'd you think? Be sure to leave all your thoughts in that review section:) Your reviews seriously make my day every time. See you next time :)**_

_**Sountrack:**_

_**Like we never said goodbye: Clay walker **_

_**Love Faces- Trey Songz**_

_**Maybe it was **_**_Memphis: Danielle Bradbery_**

**_Love Don't Run- Steve Holly_**


End file.
